A conventional display unit of that type is arranged to include a display mounting main body installed and secured in a parallel state to a ceiling of a vehicle; a display openably/closably and rotatably journaled on the display mounting main body through a pair of lateral rotating hinge shafts; and a circuit board of a system for controlling the display. As described in more detail, the display includes an LCD (liquid crystal display) holder openably/closably and rotatably journaled on the display mounting main body through the pair of lateral rotating hinge shafts; an LCD held by the LCD holder; and the circuit board held by the LCD holder, disposed in parallel in a superposed relation to the back side of the LCD; and further, the display is arranged to be unitized with the LCD and circuit board sandwiched between a rear cover and a frame-shaped front cover. The thus arranged display can be closed into a folding position against the display mounting main body and opened into an extending position out of the folding position, about the pair of lateral rotating hinge shafts (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-6-003687
Since the conventional fastening structure of a circuit board is arranged as mentioned above, a contact area increases between the circuit board and the bottom surface of the concave section that is formed at the board-securing position of the chassis and has a size capable of housing the head of the screw, and therefore, the effective area of the circuit board may be decreased by the contact area. That is, because the circuit board is in close contact with the bottom surface of the concave section formed in the chassis so as to have a bottom of a diameter larger than that of the screw head, a circuit pattern cannot be formed and surface-mounting parts cannot be disposed in the contact area in the circuit board between the board and the bottom surface of the concave section. This may reduce the effective area of the circuit board and cause a drawback to the size reduction of electronic apparatuses.
The present invention has been made to solve the above-mentioned problems, and an object of the present invention is to provide a display unit where notwithstanding a display including a circuit board, simply changing the location where the circuit board for the display is disposed enables the thickness reduction of the whole display, and can reduce the force needed for opening or closing the display and the swing of the display caused by the vibration.